


Avenger Spawn: the Second Captain America

by frankiesin



Series: discontinued works [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: The Avenger Spawn go to space!





	Avenger Spawn: the Second Captain America

Chapter 1: Meredith Banner

 

Let it be known that space travel is not as fun as the movies make it out to be. It is boring, the food is shit until you get to the next solar system, and there is no room to do anything.

 

Case in point, I am finishing up my last space suit in my own cabin, because the kitchen area is being used by Thalia to make dinner out of some alien meat and broth. I was once a vegetarian, but then I decided that I didn't want to starve. So now I am eating creatures I didn't even know existed a month ago. I'm meeting new species that are really exciting and interesting, but I can't always understand what they're saying because no one here speak English.

 

Lucas and I are trying to create universal translators for the suits, but it's hard when we don't know all the languages that we need to program in.

 

"Why can't these aliens just speak one single language?" Lucas muttered into the collar of one of the suits. I think it was Paul's. I looked up from my end of the bed, where I was seeing the sleeve on. "Why can't people have just one language?"

 

"Good point." He said, and went back to whatever he was doing. Noel was driving, and I think that Claire was in the cockpit with her. We had a rule that no one was allowed to pilot the ship on their own, and that it was only allowed to go on autopilot at night. Thalia was the only one not allowed to drive, because she didn't have any experience with driving, spaceships or otherwise, and none of us wanted to crash into something.

 

Getting off course was actually more likely than us crashing into anything, but hey. The crash sounded more dramatic.

 

"Stark, Banner, how are those suits coming along?" Paul Carter leaned into our pseudo sewing room, a warm smile on his face. He was dressed simply, in a t shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, but I could still see why Claire was so enthralled by him. They were finally dating, after a few awkward days of dancing around each other in a small and enclosed space.

 

Lucas gave Paul a sideways thumbs up. "Not good, Carter. It's hard to program a language in when you don't know it exists."

 

"The languages will have to wait for a minute. There's another ship out there, and it's demanding that we pull over." Paul said. He pulled out two ray guns and handed one to me, the other to Lucas. "I don't know how friendly they are, but if there are pirates on earth, then surely there are pirates in space."

 

"Space pirates." Lucas said as he looked over his weapon. "I think I saw a movie about those once. It was a really bad Netflix movie, though, so I don't actually know how to kill space pirates."

 

“Thanks, Lucas.”

 


End file.
